Legacies Of Olympus
by Lotusflowerbloom2000
Summary: When two new comers threaten the peace at Camp can the children of the seven come together and act as a family or will the foundations of Olympus crumble...
1. Chapter 1

_**Legacies of Olympus**_

 _ **Narrator.**_

 _ **Life in an orphanage is not fun. No one knows that better than Lucas and his younger brother Casper. They have been in six different orphanages in seven years. By the way Lucas, is seventeen and Casper, he's only thirteen. Their mother passed away ten years ago, they were on the streets for three years when someone from the government placed them in their first orphange. Casper has ADHD so he is always getting into trouble and then Lucas gets into trouble when he tries to get him out of trouble. But despite everything Lucas loves him, plus he promised their mom that he would always protect Casper no matter what. Their mom never spoke much about Lucas' father, she only said he dissapeared after Lucas was born and Casper had a different Dad with the same story. Which was funny because Lucas could't remember much about Caspers Dad. True he was only four but he always thought he should have some memory of the mom was beautiful: she had blonde hair and emerald green eyes, she was tall and slender, with a loving smile and friendly face, her eyes were creased with laugh lines and she was always happy, from what Lucas could remember. Then she got sick and they couldn't afford the treatments that their mom needed. Lucas could telll she was getting worse but she never stopped smiling. Finally on the night she died, she handed Lucas and engraved dagger that had belonged to one of her distant ancestors, she never got chance to say which one she just said that he would know what to do when the time came but after seven years of evil social workers and horrible care kids he was starting to wonder when that time might be.**_

 _ **What makes these care homes worse is the way they deal with Caspers anger issues and out bursts, they lock him in a room with no meals until he calms down, of course it never works and normaly he just breaks the door down or punches holes in the wall damaging his hands in the process. Lucas is usually the one that deals with broken knuckles. Casper was in isolation now so Lucas was sat listening to Casper punch the walls. However Lucas' thoughts were else where, his dyslexia had been playing on his mind because his mthers dagger had an engravement on it that Lucas had never deciphered, his dyslexia just wouldn't allow it.**_

" _ **Are you gonna help me or not?" Casper cried from the locked room. Lucas smiled to himself.**_

" _ **You know, if you hadn't of thrown that egg at Matthew you wouldn't be in there." Lucas heard Casper growl .**_

" _ **He threw bacon at me first..." Lucas smiled.**_

" _ **Still..."**_

" _ **Lucas." Casper whined. Lucas sighed.**_

" _ **Fine let me get Ralph."**_

 _ **Ralph had been the boys best friend since they arrived at this orphanage. He was 21 and on crutches but he was a great friend and always stuck up for the boys.**_

" _ **I told you he'd get stuck in that room again you owe me 5 bucks. Lucas laughed and handed him the $5.**_

 _ **Ralph pulled out two pins he kept in his left crutch and started picking the lock. Five minutes passeed and finally the lock clicked and the door flung open an unimpressed looking Casper was stood on the other was stood on the other side**_

 _ **on the other side. Lucas couldn't help but smile at his baby brother.**_

" _ **How your knuckles feeling?"**_

" _ **I'd tell you, if there was any feeling there."**_

 _ **Lucas rolled his eyes, what was he going to do with him.**_

" _ **Come on lets get you fixed up before lunch. Thanks Ralph." He patted his friend on the back as he walked past. Lucas had always admired Ralph. He was a good person who'd survived in this hell hole for 15 years and had come back to work here after he left at the age of 18. The one thing Lucas never understood though was that Ralph always wore a baseball cap, no matter the weather and whenever Lucas asked about that or his crutches Ralph would just cahnge the subject. Lucas wrapped caspers knuckles in bandages humming to himself as he did so.**_

" _ **You always hum that same tune." The statement caught Lucas off guard.**_

" _ **And, it's afree country."**_

" _ **And, I recognise it I just don't know where from." Lucas sighed to himself. He finished wrapping his brothers knuckles and turned to face him.**_

" _ **You recognise the tune because when mom was alive she used to sing us to sleep, I don't remember all the lyrics but the tune stuck. You were so young when she passed Casper barely 3."**_

" _ **I miss her Lucas."**_

" _ **I know buddy I do too. But mom wouldn't want us to be sad, she'd want us to go down stairs and have lunch." Both boys laughed before heading down to lunch.**_


	2. Caspers POV

_**Second Chapeter-Caspers POV**_

 _ **Lucas hadn't looked up from his food since they sat down, he'd sat there pushing his food around the plate with his fork. Lucas always got like this after the boys spoke about there mom. Ralph, who was sat on the left side of Lucas, also looked concerned and nudged him to get his attention.**_

" _ **Hey what's eatin you man?" Ralph asked concerned.**_

" _ **Nothing bro I'm good."**_

" _ **If you say so, but for the record you're a terrible liar." That made Casper crack a smile and even Lucas looked as though he were fighting a a grin. Casper loved his brother but he was just so confusing at times, one minute he's happy, the next minute he's moping around like scrooge at Christmas.**_

" _ **Now kids lets get ready to go outside hmmm." Nobody moves. "I SAID MOVE IT!" Mrs Dodds was horrible she'd been there only a few days and already she'd taken over. Everyone was scared of her, everyone that is except Casper he was obviously not scared of an old woman.**_

" _ **Now honey no lingering in the halls." It was only when she spoke that he realised he'd stopped walking and was just staring at the others like a mong."**_

" _ **Sorry Mrs Dodds." He said out of respect, she gave him a creepy smile.**_

" _ **It's fine honey just come along." He shuffled along staring at his feet then, BOOM! He'd collided with the biggest lad in the orphanage, Dylan. The brute satred down at Casper, eyes filled with fire, he reached down and picked Casper up by the scruff of his neck and pinned him against the wall.**_

" _ **Hey nerd, how about a bloody nose to make your day huh?"**_

" _ **Actually, I'd rather you didn't." He whimpered.**_

 _ **Then a hand appeared on Dylans right shoulder.**_

" _ **Put him down Dylan!" It was Lucas. Spending time on the streets had made Lucas an excellent fighter and he'd beaten Dylan in several fights. Dylan let go. Casper slid down the wall. Lucas rushed to his side.**_

" _ **Hey, you okay?!"**_

" _ **Yeah."**_

" _ **Good." Casper sighed at his brother.**_

" _ **I wish you'd stop doing that."**_

" _ **Doing what?" A look of confusion passed over his face.**_

" _ **Saving me. I can look after myself." Casper shouted as he stormed off.**_

 _ **Lucas caught up with him. "I'm your big brother, I'm always going to look after you wether you like it or not!"**_

 _ **Casper shrugged Lucas' hand off his shoulders and carried on walking.**_

" _ **And besides I promised Mom!"**_

" _ **Fine! Do whatever, I don't care!" Casper hated feeling small. Compared to his brother Casper was no one. Lucas was tall, dark, smart and strong. Casper was short, dark and weak.**_

 _ **Lucas had stopped following him which Casper was grateful for, after all he had no desire to hurt his brother, his only family. Casper took his anger out on his bed punching it and kicking it but it didn't make him feel better so he decided to go to the roof where he could think in peace. He loved being outside, especially up high, of course the staff wouldn't approve and the only other people who knew he'd be up there were his brother and Ralph. As he stared at the clear skies he thought about all the care homes he and his brother had been to and how manny times his brother had looked out for him wether that was beating someone up or saving him some grub and he realised every time it happened instead of thanking his brother he'd get all defensive and demand he could look after himself, but truth be told, he couldn't, he needed his brother more than anyone.**_

" _ **Hey."**_

 _ **The sound of Lucas' voice startled him.**_

" _ **Hey." He replied.**_

 _ **His brother climbed through the hatch and crawled to Caspers side where they sat in silence for a while.**_

" _ **Are we gonna sit up here all day? I really don't like heights." Lucas said nervously.**_

 _ **Casper had to smirk, he knew his brother hated heights. Lucas prefered to sit in the shadows then with people, his brother was very anti-social. However he got in a lot of fights.**_

" _ **You know if you fall from this height you'll be squashed like a grape." Casper laughed at his brothers random knowledge outburst. The only good thing about this care home was Lucas and Casper were home schooled as the home were fed up of the fact that the boys had been kicked out of every public and private school they'd ever attended. It did mean however that his older brother would casually blurt out random facts.**_

" _ **Let's go in." Casper sighed. Lucas nodded in agreement. When they got inside Mrs Dodds and Dylan were standing like satutes staring at them.**_


	3. Lucas' POV

_**Legacies of Olympus – Lucas' POV**_

 _ **Mrs Dodds had the creepiest smile on her face, ever, almost psychotic.**_

" _ **Now children don't make a fuss and no one has to get hurt, do they?"**_

 _ **I had no idea what she was talking about and honestly for a second I thought I was losing my mind.**_

" _ **We were just heading to the lounge Mrs Dodds, honestly." She smiled at me, then Casper made a huge mistake and tried to charge past. Quicker than I thought possible Mrs Dodds moved to the left and Casper completely missed the old bag and hit the floor.**_

" _ **HEY!" I shouted at Mrs Dodds, who in response let out an ear splitting screech.**_

 _ **I was so occupied trying to get to Casper I had forgot all about Dylan who at that moment grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me at the far wall, my shoulder hit the wall with a sickening crunch.**_

 _ **I cried out but the only reply was Mrs Dodds' snarling. I tried to move but the pain in my shoulder was to much and dots started to dance in my line of sight. I wanted, no, I needed to get to Casper who was lay motionless on the floor.**_

 _ **I tried to worm forward but a swirling form, like a mini tornado was blocking my path and it was hovering where Dylan was stood only seconds before. Wait... was this Dylan, no it couldn't be. It backed me into a corner, at this point I was panicking. I pressed my hand up against the wall and prayed for a miracle. "Casper I'm sorry."**_

 _ **I whispered mainly to myself as the whirlwind and Mrs Dodds closed in on me, then everything went black.**_

 _ **I opened my eyes and lay by my side was Casper, still breathing but not moving, an apple sized welt had formed over his left eye. At the end of the corridor I noticed Mrs Dodds and the swirly thing staring at the corner in shock, while I tried to drag Casper away, but the dagger attached to my belt fell to the floor attracting the attention of the creatures.**_

 _ **I let out a very unmanly scream and tried to shield Casper with my own body, they were closing in now, closer, closer, closer... then WHACK Mrs Dodds went flying backwards, in her place stood Ralph I realised he'd used his crutch to hit her sending her frail body flying.**_

 _ **The storm creature kept coming though and when Ralph tried to hit that his crutches went flying across the hall. Ralph looked panicked for just a minute then he pulled himself together and let out an ear piercing taxi cab whistle, at first nothing happened. Then suddenly three teenagers came running around the corner.**_

" _ **Ralph what the...oh!" The eldest (I presumed as he was almost head butting the ceiling) reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. ( great this guys gonna unlock a door to Narnia to save us.)**_

" _ **Charlie with me, Zoe get them to MSC!"**_

 _ **The eldest obviously knew what he was doing because the other boy stepped forward and took of his belt (seriously) whilst the girl, Zoe took a ring off her middle finger. (really these guys couldn't get any weirder.) Then to my shock and horror each of their items turned into what looked like medieval weapons.**_

 _ **The eldest boy now held a double edged axe, one side bronze the other gold, the other boy, Charlie, now held a bronze sword, and Zoe also held a golden sword, at her side swung a bronze dagger. She knelt down next to me, she was pretty, she had dark brown almost black hair and stormy grey eyes, her features were feminine but also threatening.**_

" _ **We have to move." Her voice was stern yet gentle. I nodded once, biting my lip.**_

" _ **Can you stand?"**_

" _ **Yeah, I think so?" I hesitantly got to my feet. When I was steady I helped her pull Casper over her shoulder, when he was on she turned to me.**_

" _ **Stick to me like glue." We turned and started sprinting, behind me I could her the boys fighting with Dylan and Mrs Dodds. I had to admire Zoe she managed to lug Casper from the third story to the front doors where Ralph was waiting. I ran as much as I could but my arm was throbbing.**_

" _ **Come on guys, hurry up."**_

" _ **You try carrying a limp 13 year old down three stories Ralph."**_

 _ **Was Zoe's retort.**_

 _ **We got out he front doors and made a mad dash towards the forest. When we were part way in the woods we stopped, Zoe once again took of her ring which turned into a sword, she waved it in the air and the trees shimmered and disappeared, in their place were three silver tents and a camp fire. Zoe put Casper down on a sleeping bag positioned by the fire and took a seat next to him, I followed her lead and sat on his other side. I turned toward the home and realised I could see the window that led on to the landing we'd just escaped. Sure enough two figures were fighting a swirly thing, I couldn't see Mrs Dodds though. I watched the window for a few more minutes but as I decided I'd seen enough a small figure crashed through the window and plummeted towards the asphalt.**_

" _ **Charlie!" Zoe screamed. I watched in horror as Charlie hit the ground.**_

 _ **Zoe jumped to her feet and ran towards the home but Ralph caught her around the waist and pulled her back as best he could as she fought with all her strength tears streaming down her face.**_

" _ **I need you to hold her Lucas." I nodded and wrapped my good arm around her waist replacing Ralphs. He ran towards the house as held the distraught girl. I found myself holding my breath as the still boy lay unmoving on the ground.**_


End file.
